Poison
by Flainorkeyblade
Summary: A crappy fic i wrote awhile ago. I've decided to update it. no flames
1. Chapter 1

POISIN

TEAM 10

Asuma threw Shikamaru across the training field where he slammed into a tree and slid down limply. Ino screamed. "ASUMA SENSEI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Asuma ran towards Ino and slammed hard into her. Chouji ran across the field and grabbed her. "A-asuma sens-" he was cut off by chakra tearing through his side. The large chunin fell to the ground with a meaty thud. The blond's eyes teared and she looked at her sensei knowing she couldn't beat him in combat. So she did the only thing she could think of, she ran. Asuma laughed maniacly and ran after his student.

Hours had passed and Ino waited in the bushes. Had her sensei given up? Had she run far enough away so she could get to a safer hide out? Whatever it was Ino refused to move. She clutched her kunai tighter and gulped 'W-what's gotten into sensei?' she thought.

FLASHBACK

"Now I think it would be good to have a light sparring match today." Asuma stopped and slapped the back of his neck. "Something wrong Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked as she stroked the hair of lazy chunin who's head rested in her lap. "Damn bugs." His tone of voice changed as he spoke his next words they were harsh and commanding unlike the casual laid back Asuma. "Chouji your up against Shikamaru. Ino I want to test your strength."

The matches started. Asuma threw a kunai at Ino which she dodged a little slowly. The metal grazed her cheek and she backflipped away. She ran towards her sensei kunai ready .Asuma reached out and grabbed Ino's breast painfully. "Asuma!" Their sensei pushed the girl to the ground and roughly stratled her. "Hey sensei!" Shikamaru and Chouji ran over and tried to pull their sensei from the girl. Asuma bit down hard on Shikamaru's shoulder, that's when it all started.

END FLASHBACK

Asuma landed on a tree branch looking for his female student. He heard a soft whimper from the bushes and looked down seeing her cowering there. 'She hasn't seen me yet.' He thought to himself. He quietly walked down the tree and hung upside down above her. "Hey Ino," the girl's eyes jerked up and she gasped. "Boo!"

Chouji rubbed his head and he sat up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"INO!" he shouted. He saw his best friend stumbling and walking towards him, chuckling. It was eerie. He had never heard Shikamaru laugh like this. "Shika! We have to get-" Shikamaru bit down on his best friends shoulder hard. The large boy gasped and clutched his neck before an identical smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Chouji?" "Yeah?" "We can't let Asuma sensei have all the fun right?" His friend laughed, "No way let's join him." And with that they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Naruto

**CHAPETR 2**

**TEAM 7**

Sakura sat on the training field. She looked up to see the last Uchiha coming towards her. He looked different. Like he hadn't slept. "Sakura-chan… I need you." He kneeled before her and started placing gentle kisses up and down her neck. She moaned into them softly. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck only to find that they were being held behind her back by a certain blond boy. Naruto grinned. His fangs glistening in the early morning light. He pushed her onto her stomach. She let out a cry of protest and struggled against him. Sasuke licked his lips and slowly undid his belt buckle. He stroked Sakura's head. "Sorry I'm late I was-" Kakashi stood frozen looking at his two male students trying to rape Sakura. He darted towards them but tripped. When he looked to see what had caught his ankle, he saw shadow clones hanging onto him. They began to bind Kakashi for the long show ahead of him.

Sakura cried out again. She loved Sasuke. But she didn't want to be forced, and not in front of her sensei! Naruto pulled out a kunai and began to slice the down the back of Sakura's dress. The pink haired konuchi cried out in protest. Sasuke planted a firm kiss over her lips to stop the screaming. Naruto laughed. "Look Sasuke-kun, she wore silk panties just for us." The boys laughed as tears continued to spill from her eyes. _Th-this can't be happening to me! I'm a konochi for kami's sake! _She bucked her hips backwards knocking Naruto off her. She scrambled up only to have two clones knock her down and pin her there. She struggled again but she was now fighting against four ninjas. Two that were stronger physically than her. Sasuke quickly undid his pants. He kneeled down and put the throbbing erection to her lips. Sakura turned her head. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! Maybe she wants you to be her first I mean she has wanted you forever." The Uchiha's smirked. "Not bad thinking." He walked around the trembling girl and placed himself at her entrance. "Come on Sakura, you've always wanted me, and now you have me." He shoved quickly and roughly into her virgin hole. Sakura screamed in protest as tears stained her face. Naruto took his chance and pushed his member through the girls open lips. She coughed and sputtered as her gag reflexes came into reaction.

Kakashi was shaking with rage. He couldn't stand to see his students raping a fellow ninja. He fought against his binds and burst free. He ran towards the group as Sasuke began to move his hips faster. "Oy, Sakura-chan, you're so tight!" She shook her head again crying and trying to scream as Naruto worked his length in and out of her mouth. Everytime Sasuke pushed in, she got pushed foreward and she would deep-throat Naruto, and everytime he pulled out she would pull back and her lips would only reach his head.

Kakashi smahed into Sasuke just as he was releasing. It splattered on her back as he was rolled from his teacher's impact. He lift the crying girl off the ground and away from the other two. He began running off to the hospital and to get some anbu. He felt a kunai hit him in the back of the neck. It started to get dark. A weight was lifted from his arms. And Sakura was gone….

TBC…

Well! I've finished two chapter updates! What do you think of the new version? Not too shabby? Please review


End file.
